Poseidon
"Release the Kraken!" Poseidon is a major deity within the Greek Pantheon and is probably only second to Zeus in terms of raw power. Poseidon is a very popular and well-known god even in modern times with a plethora of books, movie and TV adaptations of him. While modern entertainment has taken a liking to using Poseidon as a darkly powerful god of the ancient world, the truth behind Poseidon is much more complex. http://powerlisting.wikia.com/wiki/Greek_Deity_Physiology Facts: -As Pagan Gods go, Poseidon has done quite well for himself. He is one of the most powerful gods in one of history's most powerful Pantheons, the founder of the nation of Atlantis, the father of multiple gods and goddesses, the chosen patron of the Mermaid race and he keeps a horde of powerful Kraken around him as pets. He is also the pagan patron of many cities within the Aegean and is still popular among modern practitioners of paganism. -Poseidon's signature weapon is the Trident. Poseidon's trident is a powerful weapon that can shoot lightning and, when struck against the ground, can summon tsunamis or cause earthquakes! -While he could prove terribly destructive, Poseidon preferred to be creative most of the time. In classical Greek mythology, the goddess Demeter challenged Poseidon to prove his love for her by making the most beautiful animal the world had ever seen. After several trial-and-error attempts, the story goes, Poseidon produced the first horse and was forever after associated with horses. -An aquatic version of the horse, the Hippocampus (which had the front half of a horse but the back half morphed into a long fish tail) was created by Poseidon to pull his royal chariot across the oceans. -Because of his power and mastery over the sea, Poseidon was prayed too often by sailors and pirates alike. -Scholars have thoroughly investigated the history of Poseidon-worship and believe that the Greek god of the sea may have actually been an earlier god of the landlocked Indo-Europeans. This theory is contended, of course, but it deserves mention. Poseidon is associated with Greece but, given his unusually high power and status among the Pantheons, he may be far older of a god than previously guessed. -Personality wise, Poseidon is exactly how most modern people think a Pagan God should be. He is powerful, often impulsive, standoffish and more than a little greedy at times. However, he is known to let go of grudges and even heinous offenses against him will be forgiven if the perpetrator seeks to make proper amends. -Poseidon sees himself as the Master of the Ocean (specifically the Atlantic Ocean) and does not take kindly to other Supernatural forces attempting to subvert control of his domain. Founder Of Atlantis: The ancient city-state of Atlantis, easily the most well-known of the Lost Civilizations, was founded by Poseidon to make a home for his mortal children (ie, his Pagan Bloodlines). According to Plato in his book Timeus, Poseidon drew the land for Atlantis up from the seabed and fashioned the famous three concentric channels that formed the heart of the capital. The ancient Atlanteans were devout pagans and worshiped many gods, but Poseidon was chief among them. The royal families of Atlantis were one and all Pagan Bloodlines descended from Poseidon himself and an Avatar of Poseidon would often appear in the sacred temples at the heart of the capital on high holiday days. When Atlantis was destroyed and buried beneath the waves, it devastated Poseidon. Some Pagans believe this opened a rift between Poseidon and the other Greek gods, perhaps even between himself and Zeus. Others believe it was all a ruse to hide the fact that Poseidon had secretly saved his people by granting them a new life underneath the waves. Patron Of The Sea Maidens: Poseidon is one of the chief gods worshiped by the Mermaid race and they derive much of their not-inconsiderable Magick from him. The Mermaids have built a civilization for themselves far down in the depths of the ocean and there, in those dimly lit abysses, are several small shrines and temples dedicated to Poseidon. Many Mermaid also serve Poseidon as couriers and heralds to the Pagan God. Category:Pagan Category:Phoenician Brotherhood Category:Brethren Of The Coast Category:Filiki Eteria Category:Fathom